The Green Door
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Konohana Kitan) Curiosity can lead to trouble...sometimes. But what if that's not the case. Yuzu x Satsuki. Yuri, Shoujo Ai.


**The Green Door**

**Pairing: Yuzu x Satsuki **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KonoHana Kitan or any of its characters.**

Konohanatei is a wonderful hotel. Filled with beautiful female employees that are part human-part fox, lovely food to eat, relaxing hot baths and nice rooms to sleep in. And speaking of rooms, each and every guest is allowed to stay anywhere as they like…except for one room. Which nobody, not even Yuzu, has known existed. There lies a mysterious green door at the end of the hall. In fact, it's so mysterious that people told some scary tales about it, which led to them not going there at all. However, others say that people have experienced what's on the other side of that door, and it's not such a bad thing. But…you have to have Kiri's permission first. And the fact that the scary tales beat the latter makes the current employees wonder about this green door's existence.

And right now, they are still curious about it as the employees gathered around, having a meal together. And when Natsume brought up the green door, Satsuki can only face palm herself.

"This again…?" she sighs in frustration. "I've had enough of these silly stories."

"Are these kinds of stories going to be scary again?" Yuzu squeaks, sticking close to Satsuki.

"Relax~!" the tomboy says. "I'm sure this tales aren't even half as scary~!"

Ren sighs as well. "You shouldn't really be telling these kinds of tales anymore if it's going to effect either me or Yuzu or Sakura."

"What? Sakura's okay with it~" Natsume says, gesturing toward the tiny black haired girl, who is just drinking her tea.

"You'll never know," Satsuki says.

Natsume clears her throat. "Okay, I'm going to tell it anyway. So, there I was, walking down the halls of Konohanatei. It's getting late and I was just about to go to bed when I approached the green door."

"This is the part where I walk away," Satsuki scoffs.

"W-wait! Don't leave me here!" Yuzu squeaks as she keeps holding onto the mature fox girl.

"I was curious. Very curious," Natsume continues. "Thought, 'What's behind this green door?' Nobody knew where it came from or how it got there. But my curiosity just kept growing and growing. I looked around. Nobody was here to catch me. Nobody even cared. Now was my chance to see what's behind the secret door. I tiptoed toward it. Reached out my hand to grab the knob. And then-"

"STOOOOOP!" Ren cries as she tackle hugs the tomboy. "I think that's enough suspense, okay!?"

"Huuuh!? But i was getting to the good part!" Natsume says.

"The only good part I see is something really spooky," Satsuki says, crossing her arms. "You told us this kind of tale about 4 times."

"Awwww! But this time, I'm positive that this one is really good!" Natsume tries to convince the mature fox girl, but Satsuki stands up.

"Nope. Not falling for that one again. Come on, Yuzu," Satsuki says.

"Yes, Satsuki-chan!"

The small blonde fox girl quickly follows her girlfriend like a puppy while Ren is still on top of the tomboy, screaming and crying while Natsume tries her best to calm her down. All while Sakura is just sits there idly, staring into space and drinks her tea at the same time.

****Minutes Later****

Satsuki stops at one of the halls with Yuzu sliding next to her. The mature fox girl sighs heavily and looks back at where she came from.

"That Natsume, I swear," she says. "If she doesn't get over that stupid door…"

"I-I'm sure she's trying to explain something," Yuzu says.

"Explain what?"

"What truly lies behind that door?" the blonde says, putting a finger on her chin. "I mean, what if it's not scary after all? What if it's something else?"

"Yuzu…" Satsuki sighs. "Even if that were true, I still think this door is forbidden to us. Nobody has even dared to go in there. So I truly don't know what's on the other side of it. So let's consider it off limits, okay, Yuzu?"

"But…!"

"Do you understand, Yuzu?" Satsuki's pressing voice makes the little fox girl nod her head.

"Good." The dark bluenette pats her head. "Now then, let's continue our work. We have a couple guests coming in five minutes."

Yuzu nods again as she lets Satsuki walk ahead of her. She wants to do what Satsuki says, but like Natsume said in her story, the curiosity is starting to take over.

****Later****

Day by day, at least a week and a half passes. Yuzu and the others work hard like good employees and greet guest after guest, giving them as much as they wanted. But Yuzu cannot help but think about the green door. She really wants to see it for herself, but Satsuki was serious about it being off limits to everyone since they never even considered looking. Yuzu is still curious about it, even if there were scary tales about it that were passed on from one person to another. She HAS to find out for herself. And the best thing to do that is…take a peek when everyone is asleep. And according to those scary tales, walking around in the dark while approaching the green door isn't a very good idea. What lies behind it could be very scary people or something that shouldn't even be in there. Whatever it is, Yuzu still wants to see it for herself.

Hours pass quickly since she enjoyed working so much, especially around Satsuki, everyone clocks out for the night, except for Yuzu. She waits for a while for them to completely fall asleep and when everything is quiet, she takes out her lantern and starts to quietly walk out of her room and roams the halls of the hotel. She is told a bunch of times that this door is at the end of the hall, possibly where the first floor is. She tip toes quietly, making little soft creaking sounds, looking around to make sure nothing scary jumps out at her. It's dark after all and Natsume told in one of her stories that this hall can lead to very scary things popping out every now and then. But fortunately, there is no such thing and this makes Yuzu a little more confident to move forward. She raises up her lantern to see what's down further and it looks like she's getting close. She takes a few steps further, looking around cautiously and then a few steps more.

Pretty soon, she finally makes it toward the green door. She holds up the lantern to get a good look at it. It looks pretty ordinary to her. Nothing too scary. But there is a saying that a human would say is, "Looks can be deceiving". She knows that, but that's not always the case, especially if it's from a door. She's going to take a quick peek. If it's scary like the stories were told, she will vow to herself never to come to that place ever again. But if it's not…then, who knows what she'll do next? She reaches out her hand toward the door. She begins to slide it open, inch by inch until she can fully peek inside. She holds up her lantern to see what lies hidden behind it. And it looks like…well…it's so dark that even her lantern cannot process what's inside.

"Is there something you need~?" a voice calls out, startling Yuzu so much that she almost drops her lantern and shut the door immediately.

"AHHHH! Ah…haaah…oh…it's you," Yuzu breathes heavily as she turns to see the older fox girl Kiri.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Kiri asks.

"Oh! W-well, ummm….you see the stories about this mysterious door, right here?" Yuzu explains while pointing to it. "I was told they were really scary, but I wanted to find out for myself. Satsuki-chan told me it was off limits because nobody goes there, but I was so curious I couldn't help it." She bows in shame. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone to a room without your permission."

Kiri blinks twice and then lets off a giggle. "You seriously think this door is a scary thing? And nobody goes there because of that? You're so cute and silly~"

Yuzu's mouth forms a diamond shape as she tilts her head in confusion. "Uhhhh…what?"

"Those stories that were being told? They were all lies~" Kiri says, smiling. "Here, I'll show you what it really is."

She slides open the door all the way and turns on the lights. There is nothing but a big, warm soft bed with a night stand, a nice bathroom and a radio.

"Another guest room?" Yuzu questions.

"Not just a guest room~" the older fox girl says. "A private room! That must be why nobody wants to go in there."

"What is this….private room for?"

"Fufu! Why, it's for making love~!"

Yuzu stands frozen with her mouth forming a diamond again. "Making…love? You mean…s-s-sex?"

"Yuzu!" Satsuki calls out as she runs toward the room, startling the small fox girl again. "I've been looking for you! You weren't in your room and…why is…Kiri here?" She looks around to see this very room where she's standing and then looks behind her. "Wait! Don't tell me you actually tried to approach the green door!"

"Relax, Satsuki~" Kiri says, patting her on the back. "There's nothing to fear. What lies behind this door is completely safe."

"Then how do you explain all these scary tales everyone's been spreading around?" Satsuki asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who knows~?" Kiri replies, shrugging. "Maybe some people were too afraid to in there or maybe something scary truly happened. But the truth is, this room is for couples young and old. Whether it's gay couples or hetero couples. Anyone can enter here and stay as long as they wish."

"How'd you know it's for couples?" Yuzu asks.

"Some guests were…kind of having trouble finding some place really private," Kiri explains. "I wasn't there at that time, but I did hear that this couple were ready to take it to the next level and since this hotel was so booked, there was only one room that was left they could stay in. And when they made love, nobody in this hotel could even hear their screams. So…from this day forward, this room was considered a private room. Although… maybe somebody heard those screams and it could have made someone assume that it's cursed. And that's how those scary tales were spread."

Satsuki and Yuzu look at each other and then at Kiri, who is still smiling.

"So…this entire time, this was a private room," the dark bluenette says.

"Yep~"

"Can we be the first ones to go in there then?" Yuzu asks.

"Of course!" Kiri replies. "The night is still young, so it's all yours." She heads for the door and turns toward the couple. "You two have fun now! Be sure to make lots of love~!" With that, she closes the door and leaves.

There is silence for a few minutes with Satsuki blushing heavily at the thought of making love while Yuzu just stares at her.

"W-would you stop looking at me like that?"

"I can't help it," Yuzu says. "You're just so pretty~!"

"Y-yeah, whatever…"

"Satsuki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we…g-get naked?"

"A-already? W-well…it's not like I want to or anything…but…if you're sure…and it's a p-private room after all…"

"Okay. Let's do it."

The two slowly start to strip from their yutakas until they are completely nude. They climb on the soft, warm bed, but don't bother to go under the covers just yet. They just sit on their knees on the covers, gazing at each other.

Satsuki blushes heavily as she slightly turns away. "Stop staring…you're embarrassing me…"

"Nobody's here but us," Yuzu says softly as she cups both hands to her cheeks. "I can stare at you as long as I want, Satsuki-chan. Because you're so pretty and mature."

This makes Satsuki's heart flutter, but also her face getting redder and redder. She clenches her fists on her lap, biting her lip.

"G-geez, Yuzu. Can you get any cuter than this…?"

"Ehehehe! You're so cute too~! I wanna hug you and hold you and tell you how much I love you~!"

"I-I'm not a cat or a dog, you know…?" Satsuki stutters.

"Sure, but you're still part animal~" Yuzu says. "And I am too. Don't you want to hug and pet me as well~?"

Satsuki bites her lip again and reluctantly embraces the small girl in her arms. "You can be so annoying sometimes…" She starts petting her, scratching her ears from time to time and stroking her hair as well.

"And you love me for it~" Yuzu says softly, resting her head on her bosom.

The petting continues for another 10 minutes before they pull away and gaze into each other's eyes once again.

"W-well then…" Satsuki says. "Since we're already here…let's go for it. We're here for a reason, right?"

"I would love to, Satsuki-chan~!" Yuzu says. "Let's make love here in this room~!"

They share a deep passionate kiss and fall on the covers, letting out several moans. This is a tale that will TRULY be told one day. The day that two lesbian fox girls made love in this very room. And pretty soon, everyone will start to believe it and change their mind about this mysterious door.

**A/N: So…this is my first Konohana Kitan story and it's probably a weird start. XD See, i was inspired by this story I read a long time ago where a poor man finds this place and a king lets him have everything he wants, including staying at his place, but the king forbids him to enter the green door. And he's just so curious about this green door that he cannot stop thinking about it. hehe~! So…that's what led to this. XD**

**My story's better than that, in my opinion. Hehe~! **

**A-anyways, hope you enjoyed my very first Konohana Kitan story. **

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
